


Worthy

by tanaquilpriscilla



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanaquilpriscilla/pseuds/tanaquilpriscilla
Summary: Constructive criticism is always welcome!!
Relationships: Elain Archeron & Azriel, Elain Archeron & Lucien Vanserra, Elain Archeron/Azriel
Kudos: 6





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome!!

It always ends up this way.

I am not worthy of happiness. Of friends, family.

And I most certainly am not worthy of her.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

From the first moment I saw her, I couldn't help myself. I had to be around her, close to her. She was the day to my night. Good to my evil. Mistress to my shadows. 

The one who stole my heart.

I still remember how little touches sent jolts of excitement through my body. How her hands felt on my hands. How her gentle fingertips brushed through my hair. How it felt to embrace her.

The one who broke me.

Her sweet voice a lullaby. Her kind presence a safe haven. Her soft smile and caramel eyes are forever engraved in my mind, it's presence suffocating me, killing me.

The one who hurt me.

My quiet friend. The only one who understood me. We'd sit in silence for hours, comforted by the other's presence. Maybe exchange some words in between, tell the other of what they wanted to do in he future, who they wanted to be with. She was the only one I thought of.

The one who killed me.

Now I have to let her go, as she let me. Like how she played with my future, and my dreams. 

The one I loved.

Now I have to watch her start a family with her mate. I have to watch her love someone else. Maybe that's a good thing. I was never good enough for her. At least now she's happy.

I was too late.

It always ends up this way.

**Author's Note:**

> 😖😖😖😖


End file.
